Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers is a video game released on March 30, 2003 by Bam Entertainment, based on the popular television cartoon Ed, Edd n Eddy for the Game Boy Advance. Developed by Cartoon Network Interactive and Climax Group, it received an ESRB rating of "E — Everyone." The game mirrors Ed, Edd and Eddy's television quest to make money to buy jawbreakers. Gameplay The object of the game is to help these resourceful pre-adolescents win a contest whose grand prize is a lifetime supply of jawbreakers. Throughout the game, Ed, Edd and Eddy will tap into their unique brand of resourcefulness as they earn money, solve physical puzzles, interact with their pals from the cul-de-sac and find hidden goodies. The players will control one Ed at a time, each with his own unique strength and weakness, and they may dynamically cycle through the three main characters. Players will explore 24 levels, each offering a short animated cut-scene of Ed, Edd n Eddy at the beginning and end. The Eds are the playable characters, each with their own skills and abilities. Ed can head butt things (if he has the football helmet), Edd (Double D) can use a slingshot, a wrench and use switches that do different things. Eddy can use the Hypnotizing Wheel or the Jet Pack. Levels Levels 1-4, Cul-De-Sac (AKA Street) Levels 5-8, Playground, after 8- Boss 1 (Rolf vs Edd) Levels 9-12, Woods, after 12- Boss 2 (Nazz vs Ed) Levels 13-16, Construction Site, after 16- Boss 3 (Sarah vs Eds) Levels 17-20, Junkyard, after 20- Boss 4 (Kevin vs Eddy) Levels 21-24, Trailer Park, after 24- final boss (Eds vs Kankers) Trivia *In the last cutscene of the game Eddy disconsolately says "But this is our game, shouldn't we win?" so he breaks the fourth wall. (But this is only the first Ed Edd n' Eddy game made, "Jawbreaker's!" Predecessor on the later Nintendo DS console, "Ed Edd n' Eddy: Scam of the century" has many fourth wall breaks.) *This is the very first "Ed Edd n' Eddy" Video game ever released. Reception The game was not received well among the critics who reviewed it. The game, as IGN states, has no tutorial and thrusts the player into the action horribly. Other complaints include no indication of how long or short a level is, coupled with the time-limit on each level. IGN also says that the timing for the game was bad, as the game's blueprints are based on The Lost Vikings, which was shipped as a Game Boy Advance conversion only a week earlier before Jawbreakers!'s release. Many players do not like this game because it is way too difficult to play, as you'll lose a life if one of the Eds got hurt, and the game is over very quickly. Good thing is that it has unlimited continues, and you can activate cheats by inputting some button commands. Gallery 2643a.png|Start Screen 2643b.png|Ed and Edd. 2097b.png|Eddy. 936b.png|Conversation between Edd and Jimmy. eenega002.jpg|Edd and Eddy in a wagon. 561822_51377_back.jpg|The back cover. Category:Games Category:The Real World